


the colour of a savage harvest

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Post-TLJ, Kylo Ren gives Rey the coordinates to a jungle planet, begging for help. She assumes it's a trap, but goes anyway. Kylo Ren is in his old apprentice's cell, in the throes of phantom heat - induced by pregnancy.





	the colour of a savage harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _like a whole almond_ , because I need more omega!Kylo.

She hadn't known the significance of the coordinates until she touched down on the moon itself. It was a jungle planet in the Outer Rim, even more of a backwater than Jakku - but when the damaged ziggurat came into view, her sight was blurred with a Force-vision: children in homespun robes playing hide-and-seek in the surrounding forest. A memory, not hers.

He smelled like he had when he'd torn into her mind on the Finalizer. She'd never forget the way he loomed over her, black as a shadow, giving off that strange sweetish smell. She hadn't understood then what it meant: all the beings she'd encountered on Jakku during her brief trips into the Niima outpost were either nonhumans or betas. But her body had understood perfectly.

She'd fucked him there, in the interrogation cell. She'd slipped her restraints and pinned him to the wall and shoved her cock inside him and made him scream. It was the first time she'd done it, and he'd told her in one of their moments of accidental connection that it had been his too. She wasn't sure she believed him.

As she opens the hatch, a feeling: hot pulsing heat. The phantom smell was still in her nostrils. It was a trap, of course. She'd known that the moment she received the coordinates. There are no detectable First Order cruisers anywhere in the Yavin system, but he's bound to have some kind of elaborate plan, some trap to be sprung. Rey has come alone. The Resistance can't withstand any more casualties.

She springs down from her tiny, antiquated pod, and heads for where she knows he'll be.

The ruins of the Jedi Praxeum cast shadows like fingers, grasping at the hem of her tunic. Rey can work out what each room was used for by looking inside: unlike on Jakku, these ruins haven't already been picked over, and her scavenger's instincts make her analyse and catalogue her finds. There's minimal machinery that she can see, but she can recognise other things that must be valuable.

Kylo Ren is in his own little hut, one of the few clustered outside the Praxeum proper but still within its grounds. Rey had assumed that the apprentices had lived in dormitories, like trainee Stormtroopers; but these are a little like the hut she lived in on Ahch-To.

(She mustn't think of Ahch-To. She mustn't think of Luke. Kylo Ren knew it all, of course; but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.)

She's walking towards the hut, and she can smell Kylo Ren from here. This is the path he must have taken. She can smell the pheromones in his sweat, the traces he's left.

The traces he's left for her to find. Rey can see the jaws of the trap surrounding her, but she can't tell when they'll close.

Kylo Ren is lying on his apprentice's single bed with his back turned to the door, so she sees only the pallid curve of his cheek and a bit of his beaky nose. He's dressed all in black, as usual. She can tell that he wants to take off his clothes, but also that something in him shies from waiting for an Alpha completely naked. As if that might be too forward, when he's smeared his heat-scent all over the area like he's marking his territory.

Rey doesn't think about going to him or tearing off his clothes: she just does it. Her arms reach out and pull him over onto his back so she can look at his face when she fucks him - and even through the concealing black layers, she can see how his body has changed.

She feels a hot wave of indignation. How dare he get himself pregnant?

Then she realises what is no doubt the point of this elaborate chase: the pregnant curve of his stomach is visible through clothing, which must mean that he's months along. She knows what they did three, four months ago. And unless he went and found himself another Alpha to plug him up for the remainder of his heat after she left…

Ben's dark eyes are watching her. His body is languid and trusting with heat. They both know the baby is hers. Rey can smell now, under the heat, the pheromones of pregnancy. He smells sweet, caramelised. Rey leans in to sniff and lick his neck, and he sighs and lets her crawl on top of him on the bed. He's deliciously pliant. His skin is hot, and the way he reaches for her in return is thrillingly wanton. She likes that he desires her, that he wants her so badly. She likes his powerful body, that will bear them a strong child. She nuzzles his neck to overlay his scent with hers, and his excited pulse is strong in his throat.

Ben helps her get her clothes off too, not just disrobe far enough to get out her ovi, but get truly naked so their bare skin can meet. Rey has never been naked in a bed with anybody before. Her callused hands explore his soft, scarred skin. He takes her hand and guides her fingertips to the scar she gave him, starting at the face and passing down to the heaving chest. His mouth is open like she's giving him a benediction, like he's showing her something intimate. She kisses his mouth, then the scar, then his mouth again. He kisses her back eagerly. The pheromone glands in his mouth make his kisses taste sweet and spicy. He's definitely pregnant, but he's also clearly in heat. Rey has heard that it happens sometimes, a phantom heat.

She turns her attention to the swell of Ben's revealed stomach, which protrudes gently from the normally flat plane. She places her hand on it and feels Ben shiver. There's no movement to feel; Rey has only a vague notion of the stages of pregnancy, but she thinks that's normal. She can smell that he's leaking slick, and can see him going pinker and trying to spread his legs further, inviting her to delve between them.

Like before, his cock is hard. This time, she touches it. It jumps in her hand and he moans urgently. It's hot and covered in soft skin, and Ben twists from side to side as she squeezes and plays with it. It's a bit big for an Omega's cock, but Rey doesn't mind: it's not out of proportion. Maybe they could try it the other way some time, see what it's like.

They both gasp when she finally touches his wet hole. She doesn't just jam it in, even though her ovi is fully unsheathed and aching. She touches it first with her fingertips, then slowly, hypnotically, ventures to press a finger inside. Ben's hole yields easily to her, and above her he finally gasps what sounds like a mangled curse. His cock jumps again against his belly.

 _If I push him any further,_ Rey thinks, _he'll pull me down and climb on top himself._

She grabs his hips, which are still narrow, and thrusts her wet, twitching ovipositor inside him. Ben howls and Rey gasps and curls over his great heaving body. She can think a little better than she could last time, but all she can think is that he's so hot inside and so perfectly made for her. She pushes Ben back flat onto the bed and stretches out on top of him so their bodies are completely pressed together and she can really feel him, feel his scarred skin slip against hers, feel the bump of _their child_ in his belly. He smells incredible, like himself and her all combined, and pregnancy pheromones like the note of burnt sugar. She buries her face in his sweaty chest and fucks him as deeply as she can.

Ben moans and struggles under her, and Rey can feel the little gushes of fresh lubrication as his body welcomes her. His big hands tangle in her hair and claw at her back, urging her on. Conjoined, they rock back and forth and the bed protests so loudly beneath them that Rey envisions it breaking to leave them fucking on the earthen floor. Ben keeps letting out high-pitched whimpers when she drives her ovi into him. He's wonderful, his body is so hot and the way he fights under her like a lothcat is driving her wild. They clutch at each other, tear at each other, and in her excitement she tries to bite him and he _squeals_ and tries to pull her face into his neck so she can do it for real. The sweat is making her hands slip on his hips, so she digs in her short nails. He likes it, likes the touch of pain, would let her do so much more.

She's going to egg and knot him, just like she did last time. It's not as if she can put another baby in him, but his body _smells_ like she could, and he wants her to. He wants them to join fully, and she wants it too, to become one flesh with the mother of her child, like they were always meant to be. She understands, abstractedly, that not all of these are her thoughts; she doesn't care. She sinks her teeth into his pectoral and rakes her nails down his chest, and the bright wash of pleasure goes right through his body to hers.

Ben struggles beneath her, but only with desire for her to push the thickening base of her cock inside him, before it gets too big with the widest part of the egg. He'd like it still, she thinks: he'd like the painful, delicious struggle of trying to push her egg inside him when she's already fully engorged. But he looks so helpless like this now he's pregnant with their child, and she doesn't want to make either of them wait. She sinks her nails into his hips to hold him still while she shoves her ovi all the way inside him and begins to work the swelling of her egg in too. Ben whimpers and trembles in her arms, but not from fear. His cock is stiff and dripping between his legs.

They both make noise as Rey pushes her knot into Ben, to where he's so hot and tight around her. Rey moans, but Ben _wails_. His eyes close and flutter, and his legs tremble around her waist. He has lovely long legs, strong legs, and Rey loves the feeling of him urging her on to fuck him. She can't thrust in and out so far unless she's willing to risk hurting him with the egg popping in and out, but she's trapped deep inside him and she can thrust even deeper in short, hard thrusts that punch desperate little noises out of Ben. She bends to lick his neck right where she'd bite him, and he bares his throat to her eagerly.

The egg continues to move down her cock and she can only moan into the hollow of Ben's sweaty neck. Ben's long legs and long arms clutch her tighter. As the rounded tip of the egg penetrates Ben's body, his blunt fingernails sink into her back like claws; and when the widest point passes through, he leaves red scratches down her back. She knows it's not because it hurts, but because it feels _right_ , feels _complete_ \- just like it does for her.

The bottom of the egg slips out of her ovi and into Ben's hole, where it belongs. Ben heaves desperate breaths into her hair and grabs hold of her ass to urge her to stay put as her knot begins to swell to lock them in place. His moans sound like they're trying to be words, but Rey can't understand any of them because she's coming, her cock swelling and spurting the last of its fluid. She does sink her teeth into his neck. Ben lets out a strange cry she's never heard before; then his hands go to cup the back of her skull and keep her there as he tenses hard beneath her. His hole contracts and squeezes around her cock as his dick paints their stomachs with its come.

After a long moment in which they both just pant, Rey gingerly removes her teeth from his neck.

It doesn't _mean_ anything, at least not biologically. Claiming bites to bind together a mated pair's souls died out in humans millenia ago. Plenty of people like being bitten during sex. But on Jakku and other backwaters, a bite like the one she's just left on Ben's neck is as good as a wedding ring. Rey licks the ring of teethmarks apologetically. Ben shivers beneath her, and holds her tighter. Beneath the smell of sex and slide of sweat, Rey feels the tiny flutter of their child's heartbeat in his belly.


End file.
